The Blind Date
by losttwisisters
Summary: Bella, a college student, has had a crush on Edward for awhile. Alice, Edward's sister takes matters into her own hands and sets up a blind date between the two. Watch and see how their date goes and see how their relationship blossoms. *****on hiatus... for a while..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Author's Note: This story was first originally written as a one shot by Sher Lynn, but we have decided to continue it as a full story, by us- the lost twi sisters.**

**We hope you will enjoy it. Thanks for reading and look for chapter two of this story soon.**

Chapter 1

"Bella, what are you looking at?" Alice chirped, coming out of the backroom of the bookstore where we both worked. The bookstore was located about two blocks from the college. We have worked there for about a year and a half.

"Um...nothing really. Just your brother," I muttered, trying to hide the smile that I always had when I

saw Edward.

"Bella, get over it already. You've been fantasizing about Edward forever. Let me ask

him out on a date for you," she said looking over at her brother.

"No," I tittered loud enough that Edward looked over at us. I ran to the backroom to hide.

My cheeks felt as if they were burning.

Before I could stop her, she pranced off to seek her brother out.

I watched them talking, wishing that I could talk to him that easily. But I couldn't, I'd probably stutter my way through the conversation making myself look like a bumbling idiot.

I watched them talking and laughing with each other. Every so often Alice would touch his arm to

get her point across. Edward would smirk at her and ruffle her hair. I would love to be that carefree

with him. Instead I would be flustered and closed off. Not exactly someone he'd want to be with.

I sighed as I continued watching them. I loved the way they looked at each other, so intently, as if they were communicating things silently to each other. Alice must have liked his reply because she hugged him quickly. Must be nice to have his arms touching you. I sighed again just thinking about him hugging me. Get over it Swan, so not going to happen, I thought to myself.

When they both looked over at me, I quickly looked down at the counter and pretended to be deep into my work. Right! Like I could concentrate on anything other than Edward when he was within fifty feet of me.

Watching Edward strut away with a grin gracing his lips was more than my defenseless heart could stand. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the way his jeans accentuated his firm ass. I loved the way his jeans hugged his hips. I couldn't help licking my lips as I assessed his strong arms and the way his hair glittered in the light.

By the time Alice danced her way back, she said the eight words that would change my life,"You have a blind date tomorrow with Edward."

Flabbergasted didn't even cover the way I froze in my spot and hyperventilated. I was in the throes of a full blown panic attack, sweaty palms, chest heaving, panting for much needed air, yeah I was a real sight. I didn't have any words to say to her, I just stood there. Not saying anything, I couldn't believe she would do that to me.

Trying to calm me, she quickly cooed, "Bella, it will be fine. I didn't tell him who the date was with, but I did tell him that he would be able to figure out who the girl was if he thought about the girl of his dreams."

"Oh, that will help him out immensely, I am definitely not the girl of his dreams," I chided, rolling my eyes at her.

"Bella, trust me. I can already see this will be awesomesauce! You have no idea what Edward dreams of."

"Alice, what the hell does awesomesauce mean? And, why do you keep saying it?" I cringed, waiting for the answer.

"I made it up. it means beyond awesome, like McDonald's secret sauce," she purred.

"I'm not sure, Alice. I guess I have no choice but to trust you. What time is the date and where?" I groaned, giving her her way.

"Five o'clock, in front of our dorms, he'll be waiting for you. I told him that he's to look for a girl

with a blue shirt on and a flower in her hair. I will be there to help you, have no worries." She

smirked at me as she straightened the display on the counter.

The rest of the day was routine, waiting on customers, stocking shelves. Finally it was closing time, I mopped the floor as Alice counted the cash drawer and did the closing office work. We usually traded off on the closing duties. It worked for us. I was so ready to go home, even though

I knew it would be hard to sleep.

I got ready for bed, even though I knew it would be a long while before I fell asleep. Alice told me not to worry about my clothes or anything. She'd take care of it all when she came over at one o'clock. I knew I was in for the Bella barbie treatment. I hoped this blind date goes well. It would be an understatement to say that I was worried, I'd say that I was more petrified than anything else.

I had no idea how I was going to go to sleep. I tossed and turned for a little bit, but sleep finally came. It wasn't restful by any means. Slipping into unconsciousness, I Iet my wild fantasies come to life. They always starred Edward.

Lying in my bed, I stretched out, only to find a warm body snuggling next to me. Gazing down, I admired the half naked form of Edward beside me. Ghosting my hand across his rippled stomach, I admired his true beauty. Watching as a smile came to his lips, I wondered what he was dreaming about. I slowly moved my fingers up to his lips, and I traced them lightly. At that moment, he opened his eyes and looked up at me. He smiled as he leaned in and brought his lips to mine. Ever so softly his lips claimed mine, he swiped his tongue along my bottom lip asking for

entrance. Which I willing gave him. His tongue slid against mine as I pulled him closer to me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss.

He moved his hand to the buttons on my shirt. He broke away, so we could breathe. His lips attacked my neck while his fingers undid the buttons. Undoing the final button, he pushed it from my shoulders, exposing my breasts to him. He murmured words of adoration, as he brushed his fingers over my taunt peaks. I arched my back, pushing them into his palms, I moaned as he stroked the tips.

When he shifted his position, I reached for his sleep pants tugging them down, I could feel how aroused he was. His erection pressing against my thigh. Just when I reached out to grab his hardened manhood, my eyes snapped open to the sound of my alarm clock.

By the time of the date arrived I was nearly jumping out of my skin with anticipation.

I was so nervous as Alice fixed my hair and make-up, I kept bouncing my foot or picking

at my fingernails. More than once Alice swatted my hand. She finished my hair by placing the

flower in my hair. She directed me to get dressed, without messing my make-up. Why she didn't have me put my shirt on first, was beyond me.

I would never understand the hows and whys of Alice. She was a tiny tornado, that's for sure. But she was so likable and cute. With one little pout she could bowl over the hardest man. She probably had her father wrapped around her finger. I know Edward would do anything in the world for her, even go on a blind date with a friend of hers.

As she finished putting a bit of lip gloss on my lips, she had me stand in front of the mirror. I had to admit, that I did look good. Looking over at Alice, she smiled and said that it was time. I told her

I wasn't ready, but she told me to get out there and get the man I've been obsessing over for ages.

I was so afraid that Edward would see me and turn away.

It was in my best interest to act like I walked out that menacing door every day, because I did. If Edward freaked that it was me I could totally say it was a coincidence.

Peeking around the door my eyes darted to Edward. He looked so good dressed in his black jeans and white button down shirt. His ruffled hair glowed coppery in the sunlight. Surprisingly he was clean shaven. He looked really good, suddenly I was very afraid to go out the door. He was as nervous as I was. It was easy to tell by the way he had his hands shoved in his pockets and was shifting on the balls of his feet.

Finding some courage buried deep down inside, I opened the door and stepped outside. I knew if I didn't I would never know what might have been. His eyes snapped to mine and and a relieved smile flittered across his cheeks .I couldn't help but smile back, knowing that he was happy to see me.

I walked over to him and greeted him with a stutter. He just laughed and said, "How adorable," I was. I suddenly felt like I had grown wings and could fly. No one had ever found my stuttering adorable, annoying, yes. But adorable, no.

"Why didn't Alice just say it was you?" he breathed.

"I didn't want her to tell you, because you wouldn't have came if you knew it was me."

"You're wrong," he said looking intently into my eyes, causing me to blush.

"Really? I thought...but...," I rambled, trying to wrap my mind around what he meant.

"Really," he grinned as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

We strolled toward the boardwalk, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

I couldn't process that he really wanted to be here with me. Could he possibly like me as much

as I liked him? How could that be possible he was perfect and simply beautiful, everything that I am not. Could the man be any more perfect? I doubt it. I couldn't understand why he'd want to be with me. I'm just plain and ordinary. I looked over at him and he looked to be deep in thought too. I wondered if he was having second thoughts about being out with me.

"She was right," he murmured as I looked over at him questioningly.

.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" he said, looking at our joined hands.

"Yeah, you did. Who was right?" I quizzed, afraid to know the answer

"Alice," he laughed..

"She usually is, but what was she right about this time?"

"She told me I would be able to figure out who the girl of my dreams was and I have," he replied as we stopped on the pier overlooking the ocean.

"Really, w..where is she?" I stuttered slightly looking up at him nervously biting my lip.

"She's been in front of me all along, but I was too blind to see it," he chuckled, placing his hands on my cheeks. "She's you, Bella."

"Why? You've got to be kidding, right?" I gasped, shaking my head.

"No, Bella, I'm not kidding. You are everything I'd want in a girl. You're beautiful, smart, sweet,

and funny," he retorted, looking deep into my eyes.

"I'm none of those things, Edward. I'm plain and boring."

"You don't see yourself clearly."

We were standing in front of the large wooden rollercoaster. I stood looking at it, like no way.

I looked over at Edward and he looked like a little kid. Eyes sparkling as he eyed the mammoth structure in front of us.

"Come on, Bella," he snickered, pulling me with him to get our tickets.

"Edward, I'm not sure about this at all," I whined.

"It'll be fun, I promise." He grinned a big goofy grin over at me.

How could I ever deny this man anything, when he'd grin at me that way.

With care, he led me to the line. It wasn't long before it was our turn to embark on the ricketty seat. Pulling me closer, Edward tucked me into his side. A yelp rushed out of my lips when the car jerked forward. My stomach lurched when the roller coaster jerked to a stop at the top only to speed up when we flew down the steep ramp. Of course, Edward laughed and enjoyed the ride, while I kept my eyes shut, praying it would end soon.

The ride ended and Edward leaned over, whispering in my ear that I could open my eyes now. He chuckled as I slowly opened them and looked up at him. He extended his hand to me to help me exit the ride. He wrapped his arm around my waist while we strolled.

"Are you hungry?" he inquired.

"Yeah, sorta," I replied, nervously.

"They have the meanest chili dogs I have ever had here, but if you like something tamer the have delicious corn dogs too," he nearly purred, making my mouth water.

It probably had more to do with having his lips being so close to my ear and less to do with the food.

"It all sounds great, so whatever you want sounds good."

"Bella, you can get whatever you want," he cooed, gazing into my eyes.

Finally finding the place that he liked to eat at. We looked at the menu board and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We decided what we wanted, well basically Edward knew what he wanted, he just had to wait for me. Edward got the chili dogs, fries, and lemonade. I decided on the corn dogs, fries, and iced tea.

As soon as he took the first bite of his chili dog I was a goner. Just the sight of his lips cover in chili made me want to lick it off. I think he mistook my gawking as hunger. In an adorable gesture he lifted his hot dog to my lips and watched me nibble on it. I had to admit it was delicious and I understood why he liked them so much. Hell the man even made french fries look tantalizing, but the piece de la resistance was the way his lips wrapped around the straw to his lemonade. I have never wanted to a lemon more in my life than at that moment.

Walking the boardwalk we stopped and Edward played a few games. I was elated when he won and gave me an adorable stuffed dog.

"This ones for the Lady," Edward laughed, handing over the precious pooch.

"Hello, Jake," I giggled.

"Jake?"

"I don't know. He looks like a Jake to me," I retorted.

"I don't know, he looks more like a Fred," he said trying to take him from me.

Roughly he ruffled the the scruff on top of the russet colored faux fur. "You're a Fred, aren't you?" he laughed. And what a glorious laugh it was.

In a surprise move, Edward ducked into the photo booth we were passing. Grabbing me by the hand, I yelped as he tugged me onto his lap. His warm sweet breath washed over me when he inserted the money. There was no stopping the sigh that erupted from my lips as I adjusted so I was looking forward. Apparently Edward didn't want a full on picture. He quickly shifted me back causing me to laugh when the first click went off.

I tried rather unsuccessfully to look at the camera, but again Edward caught me off guard by quickly kissing my cheek. I was pretty sure that I was going to look like a singing angel when my mouth formed an O.

Moving his face into the crook of my neck had his breath spray across my chest. My chest heaved and flashed hot at the closeness of his body to mine. At this rate I would pass out from hyperventilating before the last picture was taken. I bit my lip to keep from moaning when he purred, "Bella." Click.

"Look at me, Bella," he tapped my chin and guided my eyes to his.

When the camera went off I was locked into his emerald pools. I was drowning and I didn't want to be rescued.

"Lets go," he chuckled, grabbing the strip as it slid out of the machine.

"Let me see."I tried to grab them but he put it behind his back before I could reach it.

"No way Jose. If you want pictures then you'll have to go out with me again." He grinned with a twinkle in his eyes.

Leaning in, he whispered, "I had a really nice time with you, Bella."

"Me too, Edward," I sighed, turning toward him slightly.

"I'd really like to go out with you again," he said as he grazed his nose along my jaw.

"That would be awesomesauce, Edward," I laughed, smiling up into his green eyes.

"Oh, no, not you too," he chuckled, burying his face in his hands. "You have been hanging with my sister for way too long."

"What? Why? But...," before I could finish he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, effectively silencing me.

I gasped when he pressed his lips harder against mine. It gave him the opening he needed to slip his tongue in through my parted lips. For a few moments I was lost in the feel of his tongue sliding along mine. All too quickly he pulled back dragged me by the hand toward the sandy beach.

We were walking to the beach, when Edward ducked into a store to buy a couple of blankets.

He found a spot he liked and unrolled one of the blankets. He motioned for me to sit down, as he sat down behind me. He unrolled the other blanket and wrapped it around us. .

Sitting on the beach, watching the sunset with Edward's arms wrapped around me and

a blanket around his shoulders. I laid my head back on his shoulder, he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

It was nice being in his arms. I felt safe there. This had truly been one of the best blind dates, I've

ever been on. But for me it wasn't a blind date, since I knew who I was meeting.

"The perfect ending to the only blind date I have been on," Edward sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2

Waking up I still had the stuffed dog in my arms, stretching up I remembered how Edward's lips felt on mine. Looking over at the clock, I saw the pictures of me and him propped there.

I still couldn't believe that Edward was happy about going on a date with me.

My phone started ringing and I was hoping it would be Edward but it was so early.

I reached over to get the phone and waited for the question to begin from Alice.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Morning Bella, I didn't wake you did I?"

"NO!" I practically yelled. "I mean, I've been up for a while now."

I could hear Edward laughing, "Me to Bella, me to."

It went quiet and Edward cleared his throat.

"Umm Bella, I had a really good time last night and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me again?"

I tried so hard not to squeal.

"I'd like that Edward."

"Really? Alright that's great! Are you free tonight?" he said excitedly.

The grin on my face grew, I still couldn't believe that Edward went on one date with me, let alone wanting to go on another.

"Tonight sounds perfect, Edward."

"Fantastic, how does dinner and a movie sound?"

I would be happy to do anything he wanted to do.

"That sounds great," I tried to hide my enthusiasm but I just couldn't. I was so excited. I wanted to squeal like Alice does. But I didn't want to scare him away.

"Perfect, how about I pick you up at 7?"

"I'll be ready."

"I can't wait to see you Bella."

"Me either Edward, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon my beautiful Bella."

I was speechless, he called me his Bella.

"Goodbye Edward."

After I hung up the phone, I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I had a second date with Edward Cullen, I couldn't believe it.

As I was laying there my phone rang again, I didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who that one was.

"Hello, Alice," I said cheerfully.

"Wow, Good Morning Bella. I guess the date went well."

"You have no idea how good it was Alice."

"Actually I do, Edward already filled me in."

"What? He already talked to you." I asked surprised.

"Relax Bella, he called to ask me if it was to soon for him to ask you out on a second date. I assume everything worked out?"

"So that's how he got my number," I wondered out loud.

"Yes Bella, he was so thrilled with how everything went last night. I never seen my brother this happy before."

"Yes, it did go really well. We are going to dinner and a movie tonight at 7. Oh my gosh, I don't know what to wear," I said as I felt the panic rising up in my chest.

"Don't sweat it, Bella, you could wear a potato sack and Edward would still think you look beautiful."

"He called me his beautiful Bella before," I said almost embarrassed and I may have been blushing a little.

"AHHHHH, I'm so happy that I set you two up, I knew you'd be perfect for each other," Alice said excitedly.

I had to calm her down. I wanted this to work more than anything, but it was still to early on in our relationship, if that is even what this was.

"Calm down Alice, we've only been on one date."

"Mark my words Bella, we will be sisters one day."

"Oh god" I had to change the subject. "So what should I wear tonight?"

"Wear the dark blue cotton dress that you have hanging in your closet, that will be perfect."

"Okay Alice, that will so work. Thanks," I said. "I better go and get some stuff done."

"Alright, I will talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," I said.

Hanging up the phone I got out of the bed and tidied up my dorm and then went to take a shower. I knew I'd have a hard time doing much today. I'm so nervous and excited all at the same time.

I can't still believe that I have a second date with Edward. I mean I've never had a real relationship with anybody. I've only been on a few dates here or there. I don't really know what Edward sees in me.

I know that I have like zero experience with guys. I'm pretty worried about going to the movies with Edward. I'm sure that he has way more experience than me, especially dating someone like Tanya. Whatever he saw in her, I'm not sure.

I bet that he isn't even a virgin. I myself still am. I have never been with anyone that I wanted to share that part of me with. What if he expects more from me than I want to give? That will surely push him away. I know that it's not a big deal anymore, but I just don't want to give my virginity away to just anyone. I don't know now if I want to go out with him. I don't feel to good, maybe I'll just call Alice and tell her to tell him I don't feel good. That would not be nice of me to do, but I'm just so scared that he'll want to do something I'm not ready for.

I'm not a prude by any means, I've had fantasies about Edward and they were pretty hot. But I'm not sure if I'm ready for it in real life.

I got up and ran to the bathroom. I nearly threw up. I worried myself sick.

I went to my bedroom and picked up the phone.

I dialed Alice's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello, Bella."

"Alice, I need you to call Edward and cancel our date. I don't feel too good."

"What's wrong? I can tell that you are lying to me. So tell me what it is?"

"I really don't feel good," I said as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Bella, don't cry just tell me what the problem is."

"I don't think I should go out with Edward, he is way more experienced than me. He may want more than I'm willing to give him, and I so could not handle the rejection from him. So I think it'd be better if you just tell him I'm sick."

"Bella, my brother is not like that. He is very loving, compassionate, caring and he would never expect anything from you. I mean Tanya was always trying to push him into having sex with her and he never once did. He is still a virgin himself. He wants his first time to be with someone that he loves. He never loved Tanya. I think it was more of a convenience than a relationship."

"You mean that Edward is a virgin?"

"Yes, he's a virgin just like you. I told you that you two are perfect for each other."

"You mean to tell me that Edward has the same view about sex as I do. He never once slept with Tanya? I mean I thought that since there were together for what seemed like forever that they would have slept together?"

"Nope not once. He never felt like that for her. Even when she tried her best to get into his pants. Don't get me wrong I'm sure that they had foreplay but I can't be for sure. Maybe Edward would just jerk himself off who knows."

"Oh, maybe I'll go on the date."

"I knew you would, just don't tell him I told you that he is a virgin."

"I wouldn't, I hardly think it would be dinner conversation."

"Okay, do you feel better now? Don't be nervous, it's just Edward and believe me he is just as nervous as you are. Trust me, he's already called me too."

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best."

"I know it. Bye B, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Once I hung up the phone, I went to my closet and pulled out the blue dress and found my flats that went with the dress.

I took a quick shower and brush my teeth. I stood in front of the mirror, and brushed my hair.

I tried my hair several ways before I settled on pulling the sides up and it flowing down my back.

I applied my make-up very lightly.

When I was down, I looked at my reflection and I didn't look that bad. Maybe I was good enough to be seen with Edward.

I looked at the clock and it was 6:45. He'd be here in fifteen minutes. I could feel the butterflies starting again.

EPOV

I had called Alice because I was so nervous about this date tonight. I mean I was with Tanya for awhile but I have never slept with her. I wanted my first to be with someone that I cared about and loved. Tanya was not who I loved. I was with her more for the saying "I was in a relationship" as she was as well.

I showered and shaved. Once that was done I stood in the closet to see what I should wear. I pulled a pair of black jeans and a dark green polo shirt out of the closet. I got dressed and then went to brush my teeth and put some cologne on.

Once that was done I went and put my boots on. I gathered my stuff and left to pick up Bella. I decided that I would just would let whatever happens tonight happen. I would just go with the flow.

Bella seemed to be easy going and Alice said that she is a shy person. Maybe she would be just as nervous as I am.

I pulled up to her dorm. I was walking towards the dorm when I noticed that Bella was sitting by the water fountain. She had on a blue dress and her hair was pulled up on the sides. It looked like she had little make up on. She was breath taking. I had to stop and get myself under control so I would not jump her the moment I was standing in front of her.

Once I stood in front of her I said her name.

"Bella."

She looked up at me with a smile that was breath taking. I put my hand in front of her, offering to help her stand. She took it.

"Bella you look breath taking."

"Edward you look very handsome yourself."

She looked up are me and her brown eyes melted into mine. I think I just fell in love with this woman.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep let's go I'm kinda hungry."

She never let go of my hand so I just held onto it. Maybe Alice was right about what she said. Maybe Bella was the girl for me. I have learned over the years not to bet against Alice, because you will never win.

We walked to my car and I opened up the door helping Bella in. Once she was in I closed the door and ran to the driver side.

We pulled away I started off to the restaurant. I just hoped that she would like where I was taking her. I was taking her to a Mexican restaurant. Then once we are done with dinner we could figure out what movie to go see.

"Um Edward where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise Bella."

"Edward I hate surprises. Please just tell me?"

"Nope you will just to wait and see but I can make you a deal. I will let you pick the movie."

I watched as she huffed and poked her bottom lip out. I just wanted to pull her to me and kiss her in that moment. Bella was so sexy.

"Fine but so that you know for the future I don't like surprises. I also don't like people spending a lot of money on me either. I have always been that way. Please don't be offended by it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading, here is the next chapter of The Blind Date. Sorry it took awhile...but on the bright side we posted new stories, so check them out. Plus posted new chapters of some of the others. As always leave us some love... we love hearing your thoughts.

Chapter 3

BPOV

The drive to the movie theater didn't take too long. Once we looked at what was playing and I couldn't decide between two, Bad Teacher or Transformers 3. Hmm... would I want to watch Edward look at the blond girl that replaced Megan Fox. Not sure on that, but I did think that Transformers 3 looked cool.

"Well Bella, what did you decide on?" he asked me.

"We can go see Transformers 3."

"Great," he said excitedly, as he took my hand and we walked to the counter. He went to pay for the tickets, I told him I wanted to pay for them, but he said no. I tried to argue but he wouldn't hear it. He said I could pay for popcorn and drinks if I want to.

We walked up the to snack counter and looked over the snacks. In the end I got some popcorn, peanut m&m's as well a large coke. Once that was done we went and sat in theater and waited for the movie to start.

Edward grabbed my hand when we sat down, I could tell that he was happy. He had a smile on his face. If I must say that I'm really happy myself. I mean he makes me smile, laugh and he treats me like someone special. How could I not be happy about that?

"Bella do you want anything or do you need to use the restroom before the movie starts?"

"Nope I think I'm good at the moment."

"Ok."

The lights went out and the screen started to show preview's of movies. I noticed there were some movies I would not mind seeing when they came out. I wonder how hard it would be to get Edward to go with me.

The movie started and I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind so I left it there. The hand that Edward was holding he placed it on my thigh, I jumped a little.

"Bella is this ok?" he asked, pulling our intertwined hands from my thigh.

"It's fine, Edward I was just not expecting it, that's all."

He placed them back on my thigh while his thumb rubbed circles on my hand. Believe it or not it felt nice and it seemed to have calmed me some.

A little bit into the movie I felt Edward kiss my forehead.

Did he just kiss my forehead? Or did I imagine that part? I took a chance and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with a loving smile on his face.

He leaned and licked his lips. He's going to kiss me, I can see it in his eyes. I licked my lips awaiting those lips of his to be on mine.

I leaned into him and my lips grazed his. I started to pull away but he stopped me by placing his free hand around me and kissed me softly.

It was slow at first then it turned into something more. Like he was testing the water before he went all out. It felt so right with his lips attached to mine.

As the kissed deepened I felt this jolt of something that I was not sure of what it is. I have never felt this before, it felt so right. I turned all the way around so that it would be easier on the both of us.

I pulled away to catch my breath. I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he was happy how the kiss turned out. He released my hand and before I knew what was happening, he had picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"Edward I can't sit on yo..."

I was cut off by him crushing his lips to mine. I pulled him closer to me by putting my hands in his hair, he moaned into the kiss. I felt his hands go towards the hem of my shirt but then he stopped.

"Bella," he panted out.

"Yes Edward?"

"I really am enjoying what we are doing but I have to ask if you would be my girlfriend before this gets to far?"

I could not believe that he stopped this hot make out session to ask me to be his girlfriend. Maybe he didn't feel right doing this without having a title of what we are.

"Yes Edward I'll be your girlfriend. Now shut up and kiss me."

He laughed at me and we picked up where we left off.

I felt his hands on my ass and he gave it a gentle squeeze, it was my turn to moan. I was so into the kiss that I did not notice that my hands had started to move across his stomach. I felt him shiver and that made me feel good.

"Bella if you don't stop that we are going to have a big problem."

"What?" I asked as I ran my hands down his stomach again and got the same reaction.

"That, if you don't stop I will not be held responsible for what might happen."

I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach. I moved a little so that my core was right over his erection. The friction felt really good, I couldn't help myself.

"You mean this problem?" I asked as I ground into him.

He groaned. "Yes Bella that! It's a problem at the moment but it can get a lot worse than that."

When he said that I moved some more over his cock and I felt it harden instantly even more. He grabbed my hips so that I could not move anymore. So I did the next best thing and placed my hand over his covered cock. He bucked into my hand and let out a little moan.

"Mmm...Bella that feels good."

I felt his hand move from my hips to my covered breast. He squeezed them and it felt really good.

He leaned into me and gave me a hungry kiss, I moaned into his mouth but we were interrupted.

"Some of us are trying to watch the movie!" a middle aged woman quietly yelled.

My eyes widened and I hid my face in the crook of Edward's neck, I was so embarrassed.

Never have I been so forward with someone.

I felt Edward smile against my forehead. "Bella it's ok, we can leave if you want. We have missed half the movie anyway."

"I think that might be a good idea Edward." I didn't want to face the others at the end of the movie.

I got off Edward's lap and he stood up, he took my hand and we quickly exited the theater. I looked over at Edward and he had a worried look on his face. Does he already regret asking me to be his girlfriend?

"Edward? Is everything alright? I'll understand if you think the night ended horribly and you didn't want to continue on."

He looked at me like I had three heads.

"What? God no Bella. I'm worried that maybe you'll regret agreeing to be my girlfriend. We've officially been together for 5 minutes and already I've managed to embarrass you. Please believe me when I say that I didn't mean to embarrass you. I don't know what it is but every time I'm near you or touching you I get this tingly feeling and I can't seem to hold back. This isn't the way I wanted our date to end."

I reached up on my tip toes and put my hands on his face and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Edward it's ok, I get that same feeling but who says the date is over?"

A smile spread across his face.

"You amaze me my beautiful Bella," he said as he gave me a slow passionate kiss.

Before things got to heated again I pulled away.

"How about we go back to my dorm and we can watch a movie there?"

"Sounds great" He gave me a quick kiss then took my hand again as we made our way back to his car.

There was a comfortable silence as we drove back to my dorm room, Edward held my hand the whole way. As we were nearing I suddenly became nervous. What if Edward expects something of me tonight? I know he's a virgin but he might expect something else, I did invite him to my room after all.

I was broken from my thoughts when Edward stopped the car. I looked up and noticed we had arrived.

"Bella it's ok, if you do not what to do this. Just please know I'm not expecting anything. I just want to watch a movie with my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Edward, I've never had a boyfriend before and I'm new to all of this, I'm not very experienced at all." I looked down into my lap.

"Bella please look at me."

I looked up into Edward's beautiful eyes.

"I know that we have only been on two dates, what I also know is that you are someone special to me. And I uhh even though I've been in a relationship before I'm not uhhh very experienced either Bella."

I didn't know what to say so I just leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Do you still want me to come inside?"

"Of course Edward, come on lets go."

We walked up to the third floor where my room was located. I just hoped that I didn't leave it a mess when I left.

I opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. My room wasn't very big and it was then that I noticed that the only place to watch the movie from would be my bed. Though that did have it's advantages.

"Welcome to my room," I said nervously. I've never had a guy in my room.

Edward smiled then ran and jumped on the bed.

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

I walked over to my movie collection and held out, The Grudge to him.

"Fine by me, love bug."

"Oh so I'm love bug now huh?"

"Yep," he said popping the "p".

I put the movie in and looked over to Edward. He patted the spot next to him and held out his arms. I got on the bed and climbed into his arms. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and the movie started. Never in my life have I felt more comfortable.

Throughout the movie Edward kept hugging me tighter and stealing kisses every now and then. I couldn't take it anymore so I looked up and kissed him hard. He responded to my kiss by sliding his tongue into my mouth. We rolled over and he was now laying on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Mmm Bella," he moaned.

He started to kiss down my neck to my shoulder, he looked up at me and asked if I was alright.

I nodded my head and he brought his lips back to mine.

His hand came up and cupped my breast, just like he did in the theater. I moaned, I wanted more of him.

"Bella, can, can I umm take your top off?"

Without answering I reached up and removed my top. I don't know where this fearless Bella was coming from, I think Edward was bringing out the best in me.

"You're so beautiful love bug." I blushed as he spoke. "Even more so when you blush," he said as he kissed my lips.

"I don't think it's fair that I have my top off and you still have yours on love muffin."

"Love muffin," he said as he reached up and pulled his top off, revealing his muscular chest. I felt my heart rate increase as I looked at him.

"Yep, love muffin," I chuckled.

He laid back down above me and the moment our chests met a jolt ran through my body.

I pulled him down to me and crushed my lips to his, I wrapped my fingers into the back of his hair securing him to me. We both moaned into the kiss as my hips automatically rocked into his crotch.

He moved his lips to my ear and kissed the spot right behind it, causing my breath to hitch.

"Bella," he moaned as he rocked into me.

God he felt so good. I knew we should stop but it felt too good.

I've never felt like this before, but whatever we were doing seemed so right.

We continued moving against each other as Edward's movements quickened.

I could feel his erection pressing into me and damn he felt mmm... good.

The only thing between us were our pants. There was no way we were ready to go any further but hopefully one day we will be.

I could feel my muscles tightening as he rocked against me. I knew that I was close and I'm pretty sure Edward was to. His breathing picked up and I felt him start to tremble against me.

"Bella baby, please let go for me, I can't hold on much longer," he panted as he trembled against me.

"Oh god, love muffin" I arched up into him as I grabbed onto his shoulders, I felt a wave of sensation as I let go, I held onto Edward tightly.

I heard Edward moan my name as he was coming down from his high.

He gave me a few kisses.

"Was that alright Bella? That wasn't to much for you?"

"No Edward, it was perfect" I reached up and gave him a peck. "I just need to use the bathroom, I'm a bit sticky.

"Ok love bug, I'll use the bathroom after you."

I got up off the bed and went into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror and asked myself, what just happened? I wanted to try and find the fault in it but all I could do was smile. I cleaned myself up and headed back out to my boyfriend.

When I came back out, Edward was sitting on the side of the bed. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Bella, I want you to know that that has never happened to me before. I've made out with my ex-girlfriend before but I've never came or made her come," he said looking intently into my eyes.

I nodded my head as he got up and walked toward the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, I got up and changed into a new pair of sleep pants and top.

I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Love bug it's getting late, I should let you get some sleep."

I didn't want him to leave, so I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Stay with me tonight? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I me.."

He silenced me with a kiss. "I would like nothing more than to hold my girlfriend tonight."

"Good."

"Bella I don't have anything to sleep in and uhh well my boxers aren't in the best condition right now."

"That's ok Edward, I think I have a pair of my dads pants here somewhere."

I walked to my dresser and pulled out one of dads old pants. I like to sleep in his clothes sometimes when I was homesick. I handed Edward the pants and he slipped them on.

"Come on love bug, lets head to bed."

Edward climbed in first and like before he opened his arms up for me and I got in. Without a doubt being in Edward's arms was my favorite place in the whole world.

I turned over and gave Edward a kiss.

"Goodnight love muffin."

"Goodnight love bug."

We both just laughed at our new pet names and snuggled in to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and sorry that we haven't updated this in a while. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

EPOV

I woke up and it took me a few seconds to register where I was. I looked at the sleeping beauty in my arms and thoughts of last night came flooding back. It was amazing, Bella is amazing. Never in my life have I felt so good. I never experienced anything like that with Tanya, and I'm glad I didn't. I haven't even been in a relationship with Bella for a day yet and I already knew that I had more feelings for Bella than I ever did for Tanya.

I gave my sleeping beauty a kiss on the forehead and she stirred a little. I gave her another kiss and her eyes opened.

"Mmm morning love muffin." A rather large smile spread across my face at her new name for me.

"Morning love bug, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, I had an amazing dream about my boyfriend."

"Really now and just what was this sexy boyfriend of yours doing?" I asked as I kissed along her jaw.

She was about to answer but someone banged on the door.

"Who the hell does that at 7 o'clock in the morning," Bella groaned as she got up to answer the door.

The door opened and there stood my pixie sister.

"Morning Bella, I thought we could…" she started to say before her eyes found mine.

"Edward what are you doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing Alice, who comes knocking this early in the morning?"

"Well I came to get Bella so we could go out to breakfast to talk about last night's date but I see I already have my answers." She said with a small smirk playing across her face.

"Alright Alice, why don't you go get Jasper and the four of us could go out to breakfast together?" My angel suggested.

"Oooo double date! We'll meet you at Breakfast Cafe in an hour, don't be late, that means no funny business." She said and gave a pointed look at me. Bella's face was bright red and I'm pretty sure I was wearing a light shade of pink.

"Alice please go get Jasper before you embarrass us any further," I pleaded.

Alice huffed, "Alright alright I'm going I'll see you guys in an hour." She turned and left.

I got up from the bed and walked toward Bella sliding my arms around her.

"This will be our third date in three days, you'll get sick of me soon." I laughed.

"I'll never get sick of you." She said looking up into my eyes.

I leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, I moaned into her mouth and Bella pulled away.

"Oh no mister, you heard the pixie, no funny business." She said as I pouted.

She quickly gave my pouting lip a kiss "Ok, I'm going to go and have a quick shower, will you hang around or go home and come back?"

"I'll wait for you then we can both go over to my place so I can get changed."

"Ok I'll be quick" She said as she walked into her bathroom.

As I was tidying up Bella's bed I heard my phone ring, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my mother.

"Hi mom."

"**Hi honey, I haven't spoken to you in a few days so I thought I would check in on you. How have you been?"**

"I've been good mom, great actually" I smiled even though she couldn't see.

"**You sound very happy, does it have anything to do with a girl?" **She asked hopeful.

I groaned. "Alice called you didn't she?"

"**I have no idea what you're talking about Edward."**

"Come on mom, I know you're lying, how much did she tell you?"

"**All she told me was that you and Bella had a date, that's all I know. How did the date go?"**

I laughed. "Which date?"

She squealed, which is where Alice gets it from.

"**Oh honey I knew you two would be perfect for each other, Bella is such a lovely girl. When Alice told me she had set the two of you up I just knew that something good would come of it."**

"She's wonderful mom, perfect even."

I heard my mom sniffle. "Mom, are you crying?"

"**No no, I just miss my babies is all. Just wait until I tell your father about this."**

I heard the bathroom door open and there stood my love bug in nothing but a towel wrapped around her wet body. God she was beautiful.

"I uhh mom, can I uhmm call you back?"

"**Sure honey, say hi to Bella for me." **

"Ohh uhh yeh sure no problem." I hung up quickly. I was struggling to speak, my eyes hadn't left Bella.

"Sorry, I forgot to get my clothes before I got into the shower." Her face was bright red.

She quickly ran to her dresser and pulled out her clothes. She was about to head back into the bathroom but I stopped her.

"Bella wait!" I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her hard. "Ok now you can go." I laughed.

She came back out shortly after and we headed toward my place.

When we got to my place I took a quick shower. I did what Bella did by not taking my clothes in there with me but the difference is that I did it on purpose. I wanted to see what she would do.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room. Bella was sitting at my desk and looking at some pictures there. She looked up and I watched as her mouth fell open.

"Love bug do you see something that you like?"

"Hmm...I think I do."

I watched as she walked over to me and pulled me down to her level and kissed me hard. She walked me back to the wall. I felt myself getting hard and I knew that she would be able to see it because I was just wearing a towel.

"Love muffin to answer your question yes I see something that I like. I wish that we didn't have to meet Jasper and Alice because I could go for another round like last night."

I could not believe what she was saying. Here I thought she was all shy. I guess the saying goes the quiet one's are the ones that you have to watch out for. I bet she would be feisty in the bed.

I took over the making out by walking her backwards to my bed. She laid down and pulled me back to her.

I looked into her eyes and I could tell that she was not going to stop. She wanted this to happen.

I hovered over her. "Love bug you do realize that Alice is going to have our asses if we are late?"

"Sure do but at the moment I'm not thinking about Alice. I'm thinking about doing hot stuff with my boyfriend and you talking about your sister is killing the mood."

"Well on that note don't let me stop you."

She pulled me tighter to her and I could not help but to place my crotch over her core. She was wearing a dress so I knew that she would feel everything that I gave her.

I kissed her and she deepened the kiss by running her tongue across my bottom lip. I could not deny her anything and I opened my mouth. Our tongues met and I could not help but to moan into the kiss. She pulled my hair and then wrapped her legs around my waist and bucked her hips into my cock.

"Oh god love bug that feels so good."

"Yes love muffin it does. Please make me feel good?"

All I could do was grunt. She felt so good. I could feel a good bit more since I was just in a towel.

I picked up my pace with bucking into her and she was meeting my every move. I could tell that she was getting close by the way her breathing was getting. I was very close myself.

"I'm so close Edward."

"Me too."

I picked my pace up a little and I felt my stomach start to tighten. Bella looked into my eyes and then took my hands into hers. I rocked a few more times and we both moaned each others names.

After I was able to think again, I'm sure am glad that I had my towel on.

"Love bug I will be right back."

I walked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I grabbed a new towel and went to get dressed.

I walked back into the room and Bella was sitting on my bed. She looked like she was embarrassed.

"What's wrong love bug?"

"I um ugg, I'm sorry Edward for practically jumping when you walked out into the room earlier but you looked hot when coming out here in just your towel."

"Trust me Bella when I say that you do not need to apologize for that. It was a real turn on for me that you have a feisty side to you."

"Oh really well I will make sure that it happens again," she said walking towards me.

She stopped right in front of me and said, "Love muffin get dressed so we can get something to eat and I'm not in the mood to listen to pixie be on the wrath path."

I just nodded and finished getting ready.

BPOV

As Edward drove to the restaurant, I couldn't help but think about what happened both last night and this morning. I've never been like that before. I don't know if its a good thing or not. I like how Edward makes me feel. He makes me feel so beautiful, so sexy and so wanted. But is it normal to be this connected after only two dates. I'm not sure. Maybe I'll talk to Alice later in private.

I looked over at him and he had a smile on his face. I'm sure once Alice gets done the smile will be long gone, since we are almost forty minutes late.

Edward pulled in to a parking spot and jumped out of the car. He came around to my door and opened it. He extended his hand to me and helped me out.

He leaned over and captured my lips in his as we leaned back against the door.

I don't know what is with us, we can't go long with out kissing one another or touching in some way.

I pulled away as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Shit, I know who that is," I said as I took it out.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Who else. It's your sister."

"What does she have to say."

"Well, basically where the fuck are you two," I replied.

"She needs to chill out," he said as we walked to the door of the restaurant.

We walked to the table and started to sit down. Edward held the chair out for me.

As I sat down, Alice started her shit.

"We have been waiting for over forty minutes for you two to get here, what the fuck were you doing? I guess you two didn't get enough of each other last night, that you had to have sex again this morning," she bellowed.

"Alice we didn't have sex last night or this morning," Edward said as his face turned a slight shade of pink.

"I call bullshit, Edward. You spent the night in Bella's dorm, in her bed and you expect me to believe you didn't have sex."

"Yea, Alice. I wouldn't take advantage of Bella like that. I respect her and would never push her into anything. Besides you know that I've never done that," he said quietly.

Jasper just sat there and watched the whole interaction and said nothing.

Frankly I was tired of hearing it, so I decided to speak up.

"For crying out loud Alice, as if it is any of your business, but Edward and I didn't have sex. I am still a virgin," I said loudly. I suddenly realized that there were many eyes looking at me.

I got up and ran from the restaurant.

I just kept walking but I could hear someone running up behind me.

I turned around to see Jasper.

"Bella wait up. You know how Alice can be when something doesn't go her way," he said as I stopped.

"Well she went too far this time, she wouldn't even listen to Edward. He probably hates me now that I embarrassed myself and him."

"Darlin, there's no way that he hates you. That boy is smitten with you. After you ran out of there, he yelled at Alice for making you upset."

"Jasper it's not just that. Alice seems to want to everybody to be there when she wants them to. Yeah, Edward stayed with me last night but all we did was watch a movie and kiss some. Alice seems to have it in her head that we are having sex. Even after Edward so no that we hadn't she kept on going until I yelled it in front of everybody that I was still a virgin. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Yeah, I do but sometimes embarrassment is worth it, when you stand up to one of your friends. Letting them know they can't push you around," he said as he winked at me.

"Come on we better get back, my phone has been vibrating for a few minutes now, and I know that it's that lover boy of yours."

I couldn't help but laugh.

As we walked into the restaurant, Edward came running up to me and hugged me tightly.

We walked to the table and Alice jumped up.

She pulled me into a hug and held me tightly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pressed the issue. I will never do it again. Do you forgive me?"

"Yea, of course I do. But I know you'll do it again," I laughed.

She laughed. "You're right I probably will. But it will definitely be in a more private setting."

We sat back down and ordered some breakfast.

As we waited for the food, Alice asked how the date went.

"Well it went very well, the movie was good." I laughed and blushed a little as I looked over at Edward.

"Yea it sure was, I even asked Bella to be my girlfriend and she said yes." He said while leaning over to kiss me.

"By the way, why did you tell mom about it?"

"Because dear brother, mom asked what was new. So I told her about your date. She was so happy."

"Yea, I know she squealed in my ear the way you do."

Alice just smiled.

"So when are we going home to Forks to visit our parents?" Jasper asked.

"Probably after finals," Edward said.

"Yeah don't remind me, the next few weeks are going to be hell. I'm so not looking forward to finals." I commented.

"But it will be fun to go to Forks, especially to introduce Edward to your dad as your boyfriend," Alice chided.

Edward groaned.

"He already knows Edward."

"Yea, true but not as your boyfriend."

She's right, Charlie would see it as something different. He knew of the Cullen's and Jasper Whitlock, but he never said much. But now that I was dating Edward. I'm not sure what his reaction would be.

I thought about that for a bit. When we were all in high school we didn't hang out, it wasn't until we all met up at college that we started to hang out.

We finished breakfast and Alice pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I upset you earlier," she whispered.

"It's okay, Ali."

"I'll be over in awhile and we can study okay?"

I nodded and she walked off with Jasper.

Edward took my hand and led me to his car. We leaned against it and started kissing.

His lips felt so good on mine. But I knew if we didn't stop neither of us would get any studying done.

We finally got in the car and Edward drove back to my dorm. He walked me to my door and we started kissing again.

"Edward, you better go."

He groaned as he pulled away. "I know, I just don't want to let you go."

"I know Love muffin, but we need to study some."

"Okay, but I'll be calling." He said as he captured my lips in his once again.

I pushed him away. "Go, now," I laughed.

He smiled as he walked away.

I couldn't help but look at his ass as he walked away. I still couldn't believe that Edward Cullen was my boyfriend.

I went into my dorm with a huge smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this chapter...:)

Chapter 5

BPOV

The next few weeks flew by. Edward and I have seen each other about twice a week, sometimes we just studied other times we made out in my dorm. Finals were fast approaching and tensions were getting high.

Edward and I went out to eat at a little restaurant close to his place.

We sat quietly as we waited for our food. I could tell he wasn't acting himself.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing, just feeling the pressure," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we all are."

He smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing, just I don't …"

"Don't what Edward?"

"I hardly think you understand the pressures I'm under, my classes are harder than yours."

"Why? Because I'm not taking courses to become a teacher, that my classes aren't hard enough?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know."

This was our first argument and I'm sure it will not be the last.

"Well I'm sorry if my career choice doesn't meet your expectations," I said placing my glass back on the table.

"Bella, I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Your tone said it."

"Your being ridiculous. I just feel like I'm going to crack under all this pressure, wanting to spend time with you and needing to study... I just don't …."

I stopped him there, I couldn't listen anymore.

"Well, I can help you out there. I don't want to see you anymore since I'm such a burden to you," I said as tears escaped my eyes.

I got up from the table and walked out the door.

I did not have anything to say to him. He pretty much said it all at the table. How could he even think that his classes are more stressful, or even more difficult. My classes are just as stressful but in a different kind of way.

I could hear Edward calling my name but I just kept on walking. I needed time to think about what he had said. I would talk to him when I was ready and not before then.

I finally made it to my dorm room and closed and locked the door. I knew that Edward followed me but I had a good head start on him. I crawled onto my bed and started to sob. Why did he have to say those things to me?

Was this his way of saying that he did not want to be with me anymore? Was I really not good enough for him? I had to ask myself those questions.

A few minutes later I heard a knock at my door. I ignored it, I knew who it was.

"Bella, open the door?"

I just laid there. I didn't want to hear him right now.

He continued knocking and I finally stopped hearing it about eleven o'clock. He must have gave up. He was so much like Alice. But Alice wouldn't have given up.

I got up and changed into my pajama's and crawled back in bed.

Sleep didn't come easy. I hated to argue with him. I truly loved him. But for him to think like that, really hurt me.

I knew I had to get to sleep, I had to get up early to go to class. Finally I just laid still and let sleep come.

I woke up several hours later and checked my phone.

Hmm... no messages. Maybe he got the hint.

I went to take a quick shower and got dressed.

I didn't have class till nine, but I wanted to grab some breakfast and look over my notes.

As I opened the door, what I saw surprised the hell out of me.

Edward was sitting up against the wall, asleep. He stayed out there the whole night. Why would he do something like that?

I knelt down in front of him.

"Edward?" I said pushing his shoulder.

His eyes fluttered but didn't open.

"Edward," I said a little louder.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Then his eyes landed on mine.

"Bella," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't answer your door and I didn't want to leave you with us being mad at each other."

"I'm still mad," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

I turned and walked away. I still didn't want to talk to him. I half expected him to be following me, but when I turned around he wasn't there.

I walked to the cafe and ordered breakfast. I looked over my notes as I ate. I felt bad for leaving him there, but I couldn't deal with him right now. I had to study some, sure my classes probably weren't as hard or complex. But they each held there own challenges.

I finished studying and went to class.

The final went pretty good. I think I did well on it even though my mind kept drifting back to Edward. Why did he stay in the hallway? I was so mad at him, so I just left him sitting there.

On the way home I stopped at the store to pick up something to eat for dinner, since I wouldn't be going out anywhere. I walked up the stairs and started down the hallway, when I stopped in my tracks.

Sitting in the same spot as this morning was Edward. He had his head leaning on his knees. Is he seriously crazy? He missed one of his finals, what the hell is up with that. I thought his classes were so much more important than mine.

I marched down the hall intending to give him hell, but stopped when he looked up at me his eyes were darker, and a shadow of sadness sat in them that made me speechless.

I felt lost in his eyes wondering what caused such sadness, was it me. I didn't notice the flowers in his hands until he stood up and said "Bella I'm really sorry about what I said at the restaurant yesterday. I was a jerk, please forgive me." He extended the flowers to me.

I took the flowers from his hand, and our hands touched. "Thank you, Edward. We're both stressed, and we're just taking it out on each other. I'm sorry I wouldn't talk to you last night or this morning."

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry."

"Would you like to come in?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure."

I opened the door and he followed me in.

"Bella, I am really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry too, for not talking to you and for walking away from you."

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me. I hated being mad at him. It literally hurt my heart to walk away from him this morning.

EPOV

I could believe that I said that stuff to Bella. I have been so stressed out with studying and trying to spend time with her that I was over doing myself.

I knew her classes are just as important as mine.

After I said that stuff to her she got up at left me sitting there. I knew I had hurt her really bad.

I called her name but she just kept on walking. She never even looked back to me. I knew that I really fucked up this time. What the hell am I going to do?

I'm pretty sure that she was going to her dorm room. I can talk to her then.

I knocked on the door but she would not answer. At around eleven or so I decided just to give up on her answering the door.

I would just sit here until she came out. She had class tomorrow so I would make sure I spoke with her then.

I heard someone calling my name but I just could not open my eyes. Then I felt someone nudge me.

Opening my eyes I looked around and remembered what happen last night and turned at looked into Bella's eyes.

I said her name as I ran my hand through my hair.

She asked me what I was doing there.

I just told her that she would not answer her door and that I didn't want to leave you being mad with me.

She told me she was still mad at me and walked off. I knew I needed to fix this but I was not sure how.

I knew that if I followed her that it would make thing worse.

Finally after and hour of sitting there I got up and went to get some flowers for her. I'm hoping that flowers will help.

I knew that I needed to go take my final but I would not be able to concentrate on the test.

I would have to suck up to the professor and try and make it up.

I had to make things right with Bella first.

After getting what I needed I looked at the time and knew that Bella would be back real soon. I headed back to the dorms.

I was only waiting for about ten minutes when she came walking down the hall.

I watched her march up to me. I looked up at her and I could see her madness melt away.

I know I must have looked really bad. I was so sad that I made her so upset, that she'd walk away from me and it hurt like hell.

I extended the flowers to her and she took them. As she did her hand brushed mine and I felt the tingle that is always present when we touch.

I stood and told her that I was sorry. I knew that those were just words and I would have to show her that I was truly sorry.

We talked a few minutes in the hallway, then she invited me into her room. I hope I don't fuck anything else up. I truly loved her and I want to be with her.

We both apologized to each other. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. She placed her arms around me and hugged me back.

I really hated that we had a fight but they always say that a relationship takes work and that you have to trust that person.

I placed my fingers under Bella's chin and made her look up at me.

"Love bug I'm really sorry for what I said. I'm just really stressed with the finals."

"Oh no, don't Love Bug me mister. Why the hell did you skip your final today? I mean that one is really important."

"Bella I will talk to the teacher in a bit and see if I can take it tomorrow. I would not have been able to think straight with you not talking to me. I wanted to fix us first."

"You better hope that they will let you make it up. You know how the professors are about their finals being taken on time."

"She will. I have never asked for anything from this professor and I'm pretty sure that she will be ok with me taking it later. Enough about finals. C'mere Love Bug."

I pulled us to her bed and I laid next to her.

I wanted her close to me. I had to have her in my arms.

She leaned into me and started to kiss along my jaw to my lips. She crushed hers to mine.

I let out a little growl. This girl was something else. She did things to my body that I thought were not possible.

I could feel my cock getting hard and I'm pretty sure she could too because she had her leg over my hip with her core really close to my crotch.

Next thing I knew I was on my back and she was straddling me and I was not sure what to do. I froze.

"Love Muffin it's okay don't freak out on me."

All I could do was nod. With her on me like this I was not sure what to do.

She pretty much answered my question when she grounded down on my cock. I really tried not to react but I could not help it.

I bucked my hips to meet her and I could not help but to let out a moan.

"Oh god Bella if you don't stop," I breathed out.

"What Edward. What if I don't stop?"

She silenced my answer with a kiss. I brought my hands to her head and held her to me. She was still rocking her hips into me.

She never once slowed down. I knew that if I didn't stop this soon I would cum in my pants. That would be so embarrassing.

I placed my hands on her hips.

"Love bug we have to stop. I can't be held responsible for my actions if we don't stop."

"Maybe I don't want this to stop Edward."

I watched her sit up some and take one of her hands down my chest, down my stomach to my crotch covered cock.

I felt her hand grab me through my pants and I growled out, "Bella".

With her doing that I took my hands and covered her tits. God they felt nice and firm. Nothing felt better than they did.

I rolled us over onto our sides so that I could kiss her.

She still had her hand on my crotch and I could not help but to buck into her hand.

While she was doing that I just had to so the same to her.

I crushed my lips to hers and took my free hand and placed over her core.

She was hot down there. Not waiting a minute longer I started moving my hand over her core just as she was doing to my cock.

She bucked into my hand and started to moan over and over again.

That shit was so hot.

We continued our make out session until we both got some relief.

Once that was over with. We just stared into each other eyes.

"Love Muffin I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I have never been so bold."

"Please you have nothing to be sorry for. I think we both needed that. With all the pressure with the finals and then the argument we got into. I sure do feel somewhat better."

"Yeah I bet you do."

"I'll be right back Love bug I just need to go clean up."

She watched me walk away.

I was still in an awe when I finished up. I would have never in a million years thought that Bella would do something like that.

Once I finished cleaning myself up I walked back to Bella. She was on her bed fast asleep.

I knew that she probably didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I just crawled into bed with her.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead before I laid down and fell asleep myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and we are sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out.

Hope you have an awesome new year.

Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped around my body. He looked so peaceful laying there. We've been spending more nights together, but we still haven't went any further than touching and making each other come.

I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever make love. I was willing but it seemed like he wasn't.

It was the last day of finals, finally. Edward was able to make up the final he missed when we were arguing. I'm glad we made up, I hated to argue with him.

Plans were already made to go home to Forks for Christmas. We were all looking forward to it. The stress of finals have been hard on all of us. Edward especially, he's been tense and moody. But most of all, he's been so caring. He doesn't want a repeat of our last argument.

I ran my hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

His eyelids fluttered but he didn't wake up.

I ran my finger over his bottom lip and I felt his breath against them.

I could feel the wetness seeping onto my underwear, I wanted him so much.

I could also feel him hard against my leg, that made me smile. He wanted me to, I just couldn't understand why he won't just make love to me.

I slowly ran my hand down his chest, to his very hard cock. I rubbed him lightly and he moaned in his sleep.

That got to me as I felt myself getting wetter. God how I wanted him to touch me even if he would not go all the way with me.

"Mmm...love bug what are you doing," he moaned out.

I just continue my movement avoiding answering his question.

Next thing I knew I was pinned to the bed.

I felt him right at my core and he bucked his hips up hitting me right there. It felt so good.

I moved my hand to his boxers and started to placed my hand on his cock when he pulled back.

"Bella, we can't," he said as he rolled off of me.

"Why Edward?" I said sitting up. I was a little angry, a little frustrated.

"I want to make it special, not just some casual fuck. When I make love to you, I want it to be memorable," he said as his hand cupped my face.

I just looked at him. Not really hearing his words, just feeling the rejection.

I went to get up, but he pulled me back to him.

"Bella, I want to. Trust me I do. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you," he said as he pressed my hand against his hard cock.

"No one, and I mean no one has ever made me this hard."

I looked up at him and didn't know what to say.

"Edward, I just feel like you don't want me that way. I don't mean to be pushy. I just want to be with you in every way possible."

"Bella, I want you too. I just want to make it special. Don't ever think that I don't want you and you aren't being pushy. I kinda like that you're not afraid to go after what you want."

I smiled over at him and he pulled me against him.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured against my lips.

He kissed me softly and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

Wait did he just say he loved me.

I pulled away to look at him.

"Edward, did you just say you loved me?"

"Yes. I love you Isabella Swan," he said with a smirk.

"Oh my god, I love you too Edward," I said as I kissed him again.

We laid there on my bed kissing and cuddling until we had to get up and go to class.

I really didn't want to but it was the last day of finals.

As we were pulling on our shoes, Edward looked over at me.

"Are we ok, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, more than ok," I smiled over at him.

We walked to the door hand in hand, and as we walked I couldn't help but think that everything would be ok.

We walked to campus and as we neared the building where my class was, Edward pulled me to him.

"Love bug, I hope your final goes well. Know how much I love you," he said hugging me tight as if he didn't want to let go.

"I hope your final goes well too."

I walked away and thought that it seemed a bit odd. Oh well, maybe he just needed to say he loved me again.

I hoped this day would get over and we could head home. This semester seemed to go on forever.

I was glad that me and Edward were able to talk things through instead of getting angry with each other.

Even though I still felt hurt that he wouldn't make love to me this morning, I kinda do understand his reasoning.

It would be both ours first time, and it should be special and memorable. Not hurried.

But I couldn't help but to feel rejected a little bit.

EPOV

As I walked to class, I couldn't help but think about how it felt to have her say she loved me.

I knew I loved her, but to hear her say it back to me filled my being with such joy and happiness.

But I couldn't shake the odd feeling I had when I hugged her to me. It was an overwhelming feeling to not let her go.

I wanted to keep her in my arms forever.

God, I was starting to sound like Alice. She always went by her feelings.

Everything would be ok, we were able to talk about the whole sex thing without getting upset and arguing with each other.

I hope she knew that I wanted to have sex with her, I know she was hurt by me stopping her. But I want it to be special and not rushed before class.

I know when we are going to make love, I just have to finalize the details.

I think I did well on my last final, at least I think so. Even though my thoughts kept going back to me and Bella this morning.

I loved waking up with her in her bed. Her tiny hands knew how to touch me. I so would have liked for her to continue touching me but I knew I had to stop her. There's only so much control that I had left.

I was glad that we were headed home to Forks in the morning and we'd be one step closer to the day we'd have sex together.

I already had the room booked at the bed and breakfast, and it would be a wonderful experience.

I told Jasper of my plan and he said that women usually like surprises like that. He started to tell me about him and Alice but I told him I didn't want to hear about it. That was my sister after all.

I made my way back to my dorm to finish packing, and then I headed over to Bella's dorm.

We usually spent the night there since Alice usually stayed at my dorm with Jasper. I didn't mind, her dorms were quieter and I loved her California twin bed. It was a bit bigger than an average twin bed.

When we slept in mine it wasn't as comfortable as her bed was. Even though we always ended up tangled together where ever we slept anyway.

I knocked lightly on the door and I heard her say come in.

She always knew who it was.

I looked at her as she sat on her bed with her phone pressed to her ear.

"It's my dad," she whispered as I sat on the bed next to her.

I knew how nervous she was about telling her father about us, so I just sat quietly and ran my hand along her leg.

She swatted my hand away, but I didn't stop. I had to touch her.

I continued to touch her and kiss her neck as she told her father about us.

He must have been fine about it because I never heard any raised voices and she never lost the smile on her face.

When she hung up the phone, I pulled her flat against the bed and kissed her lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I continued kissing her sweet lips. I loved the taste of her.

When she pulled away, all I could do was stare into her eyes.

She had the most beautiful brown eyes, I could lose myself in them.

"Bella, what did your dad say about us?" I asked.

"Not much really, other than he wants to talk to you at some point, you know man to man."

I swallowed hard. But truly I was expecting that.

"I expected that, love bug. He wants to know what my intentions are towards you no doubt."

"Yep those were his exact words," she said as she laughed.

"He just wants to protect his daughter and I can understand that Love bug."

I leaned down and kissed her and she deepened this kiss within seconds.

I felt the urge to touch her so I took my hand and went under her shirt.

She didn't pull away so that must have been a good sign.

I just hoped after our last encounter that she would be okay.

I slowly pulled her shirt up and started to rubber her over her bra. She let out a moan as she bucked her hips upwards.

I held back a moan.

I kissed along her neck to the spot right behind her ear that I knew she liked so much.

She stopped and pulled away.

She sat up and began to take her shirt off.

Oh god she is really trying to kill me now. Once she had her shirt off she took off her bra too and it followed on the floor somewhere.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I just want to feel you with nothing coming between us that's all."

She laid back down and I could not help but to suck her left nipple into my mouth.

She whimpered out my name, "Edward."

After a minute she pulled my shirt over my head and it joined her clothes on the floor.

I really didn't want to take off anymore clothes because if we did I would not be able to control myself.

I would want to have her and I wanted to wait until we got to Forks.

I brought her right nipple into my mouth and gave it the same treatment as the other one.

She started to buck her hips into me and I needed some kind of friction.

She wrapped her legs around me and her arms went around my neck as she continue to dry hump me.

I could handle that.

"Love muffin that feels so good. Please don't stop."

"Never," I said around her nipple.

I started to move with her and I could tell by they way her breathing was that she was about to let it go.

I was close myself. I Could not wait until I could actually feel her and make love to her.

"Bella I'm going to cum."

"Oh god Ed...ward so go...od. Edddwwwaarrd," she yelled out.

I fell right behind her.

"Belllllaaaa," was all I manage to get out.

We laid there for a few minutes before I plopped down beside her.

We got our breathing back to normal.

I rolled her so she was facing me.

"I love you so much Bella. That was amazing."

"Love you too Edward more than you will ever now. I can't even come up with words to describe how that felt."

She got up from the bed and found my shirt and put it on. I just smiled at her. Seeing her in my clothes did something to me.

I watched as she finished packing and she came over to lay back down with me.

"Nite Edward. Love you."

"Good night Bella and I love you too. Sweet dreams."

She just smiled up, kissed my lips before she cuddle up into my side.

She was asleep within minutes and I was not that far behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading. We are sorry for the lack of updates, real life has gotten in the way. But we promise to have more updates soon. Please be patient. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts.

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I woke up earlier than I needed to and untangled myself from Edward's arms. I got up gently so I didn't wake him.

I wanted him to sleep while I took my shower.

I looked back over at him as I walked to the bathroom.

He looked so good sprawled out on my bed. His hands under his head and the blankets around his waist.

Mmm... he looked so hot. I could literally feel the arousal leaking onto my underwear.

I wonder if I'll need my little toy in the shower this morning.

I walked quickly to my dresser and got it out, then went into the bathroom.

I turned on the water, letting it get to the desired temperature, then I stripped off my clothes and got in.

The water felt good running down my body.

There's only one other thing that felt better running over my body and that was Edward's hands.

The way he has touched me felt so good.

We haven't done a lot, except for touching. But his hands felt so amazing.

I slowly ran my hand down my body, over my breasts, as I pictured Edward's hands touching me.

I pinched the nipple between my fingers and I moaned at the feeling.

Closing my eyes, I inched my hand down my stomach toward my mound.

Ghosting my fingers over the lips and I felt the sensations all through my stomach.

I reached over to grab my little toy and I turned it on the lowest setting.

I pushed my lips apart as I slowly moved the toy around, inching closer to my swollen clit.

Pressing it against my clit, I let out a loud moan as I quickly slid one finger inside me.

Mmm.. it felt good, as I moved it in and out. I decided to add a second one as I moved the toy in circles around the sensitive flesh.

The combination of my fingers sliding in and out of me, and the vibrations of the toy had me on the brink of cumming.

I panted out Edward's name as I pictured him standing before me.

He'd wrap his arm around my waist as his fingers slid in and out of me quickly. His thumb would gently push into my clit as he kissed me.

Our tongues tangling together as I reached for his hard cock.

Just picturing him, had me almost ready to cum.

I continued to pump my fingers in and out as I held the toy on my clit. It felt so good.

I could feel myself beginning to cum as my walls clenched around my fingers.

'Mmm, Edward,' I panted as I bucked my hips and moaned loudly. "Yes, Edward."

I washed up and then turned off the water as I opened the shower door and reached for the towel.

I felt a hand grip my wrist as I looked up to see Edward standing there.

'_Fuck, did he hear all that?' _I thought as I got out.

I looked into his darkened eyes and I knew he heard, if not saw all of my little performance.

He didn't say anything as he stepped closer to me.

He put his hand on my waist and pulled me to him.

He crushed his lips to mine as he kissed me so hard.

I parted my lips as his tongue invaded my mouth and started massaging mine.

I put my hand around his neck as the towel dropped from around my body.

We both moaned at the feel of my body pressed against his chest.

I moved my hand down his back, and around his waist as I reached for the waistband of his boxers.

"Bella," he murmured as I slid my hand inside them.

I brushed my hand along his length as he sucked in a breath.

I wrapped my hand around him and started to stroke him with my hand slowly.

With my other hand I worked to get his boxers passed his hips.

Sensing what I was trying to do he pulled his lips away from mine.

"Bella, I don't think …."

I had to stop his words, so I brought my lips back to his as I successfully got his boxers down, releasing his very hard cock from its confines.

I could feel him against my stomach as I once again stroked along the length of him, rubbing my fingers over the tip spreading the pre-cum around.

I heard him moan into my mouth as I increased the speed of my stroking.

Slowly I dropped to my knees to take him into my mouth, but he stopped me.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," he said as I looked up at him.

"Edward, I want to make you feel good," I said as I took his length into my mouth. I felt him hit the back of my throat.

"Bella," he whimpered as I started to move him in and out of my mouth.

I watched as his head leaned back and a moan escaped his lips.

I pulled back and just looked at him.

"Mmm Edward, you taste so good."

I sucked him back in and nipped, then grazed my teeth along his big hard cock. Damn was he well endowed!

He gently placed his hands on my head to guide me how he wanted it.

Yes, he's finally fine with it. I knew the pleasure would over take his not wanting me to do it.

I continued sucking on him, and listening to his moans as his breathing picked up and I felt him twitch in my mouth.

"Bella, please I'm going to cum, please move," he panted.

I shook my head as I sucked him in deeper and I felt him grow even harder in my mouth.

I continued sucking him as he moaned and said my name.

"Bella, fuck... feels so goood."

His cock twitched again as I felt him cum in my mouth. I have never felt anything like it. It was hot, salty, and just so good.

I didn't think I'd like it, but I did. I've heard people talk about how gross it is, but I found it to be such a turn on.

I could feel the ached between my legs intensifying.

I cleaned him with my tongue as I released him.

Looking up at him, I saw his satisfied smile as he reached his hands down to me to help me up.

I stood before him and he pulled me to him.

"Bella, I've never expected that from you, but as much as I protested I loved it," he smirked at me as he leaned in and captured my lips in his.

Our lips moved against each other with passion, and such love.

"I wanted to do it Edward. I just wanted to make you feel so good."

"That you did, love. But now its time for me to make you feel good, plus I want to taste you too."

God, this man is going to be the death of me before we ever have sex.

He took my hand and led me to my bed.

It amazed me at how comfortable I was about us being naked with each other.

**EPOV**

I woke up alone in Bella's bed, and I wondered where she was but I heard the shower running.

So I figured she must have just gotten up.

We were heading home to Forks today, I was so excited to go home. Not just to see my family but also because of the surprise I had planned for Bella.

I planned to take her to a little Bed and Breakfast on the coast, where I planned to make love with my beautiful girlfriend.

I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I wasn't sure why I was actually going in there, but part of me wanted just to peek at her and I also needed to go to the bathroom.

So maybe I could sneak in and sneak out.

Opening the door quietly I stepped inside the bathroom and what I heard surprised the hell out of me.

I heard her moaning my name and the sound went straight to my cock. I would never imagine it the way it actually sounded.

I wanted to step in there with her and take her against the wall, but then my plan would be ruined.

I had to get out of there before... shit, she was turning off the water. I'm so screwed.

She opened the door and reached for a towel.

I instantly reached out and grabbed her wrist.

She looked up at me, and her cheeks started to turn red.

All I could do was stare at her, and then I stepped closer to her, and pulled her to me.

I crashed my lips against hers and kissed her hard.

As she parted her lips, I slipped my tongue in her mouth and started to massage her tongue.

She put her arms around my neck and I felt her towel hit the floor.

She was standing there completely naked.

I moaned as I pulled her closer to me and I could feel her body pressed against mine.

She moved her hand down my back towards the waistband of my boxers.

What was she up to I thought to myself, as we kissed.

"Bella," I murmured as I felt her slip her hand inside my boxer.

Her hand brushed along my cock as I sucked in a breath. It felt so good. I loved the way she was touching me.

I felt her hand wrap around me and she started to stroke me slowly.

She had worked to get my boxers down, releasing my very hard cock.

I knew what she was planning to do and I knew I had to stop her. I didn't want her to do that, even though I have fantasized about it many times.

"Bella, I don't think..."

She stopped my by kissing me and I could feel her fingers moving of the tip and spreading the pre-cum around. Fuck, it felt so good.

She slowly dropped down to her knees and started to take me into her mouth.

But I had to stop her.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," I said as I looked down at her.

"Edward, I want to make you feel good," she said as she took me into her mouth and I could feel the back of her throat.

I leaned my head back and a moan escaped my lips.

She pulled back to look at me and my god did she look sexy as hell.

Who would've known that she was such a little vixen. I nearly came just looking at her.

She took me back in her mouth and she let her teeth graze along my cock as she nipped at it also.

My god she was going to be the death of me.

I ever so gently placed my hands in her hair and helped guided her along. I didn't want to push, just help her a bit.

She continued sucking me in deeper and I moaned loudly as my breath picked up.

I knew I was getting close as I felt myself start to twitch inside her mouth.

"Bella, please I'm going to cum, please move," I panted, nearly begging her.

She just shook her head at me and sucked me in deeper as my cock swelled in her mouth.

I couldn't help but moan her name as I came in her mouth.

She fucking swallowed everything I gave her. I couldn't believe it, all I could do was looked down at her with a satisfied smile on my face.

I reached my hands down to her to help her up.

She stood before me and I pulled her to me.

"Bella, I've never expected that from you, but as much as I protested I loved it," I smirked at her as I leaned in and captured her lips in mine.

Our lips moved against each others with passion.

"I wanted to do it, Edward. I just wanted to make you feel good."

"That you did, love. But now its time for me to make you feel good, plus I've wanted to taste you."

I took her hand and led her to her bed.

I had to show her that I too could make her feel so good.

I settled her on the bed as I looked down at her body.

I've seen her without a shirt, but seeing her without any clothes, wow. She was so fucking beautiful.

I leaned over her and kissed her lips as she tried to pull me down on top of her.

But I was not having none of that.

I kissed down her neck to her breast.

I slowly took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked on it.

Gently I nipped at the hardened bud as she arched into me.

"Edward," she panted as she moved her hands into my hair.

I moaned at the feel of her nails scraping my scalp.

I smiled against her breast as I moved lower.

I kissed all the way down to her beautiful mound.

I could smell her arousal and she smelled heavenly.

I pushed her legs apart so that I could fit between them.

I pressed my tongue against her, licking over her folds as her hips lifted off the bed.

I spread her lips apart as I moved my thumb over her clit.

She moaned loudly and said my name.

I smiled against her as I softly sucked her pearl into my mouth.

I could feel her wetness against my chin.

She tasted even more heavenly now.

I swirled my tongue in circles, enjoying the sounds she was making.

I slowly moved my fingers to her entrance and carefully pushed one finger inside.

She slightly tensed at the intrusion and her breathing hitched.

I pulled my lips away for a moment and looked up at her.

She looked a bit scared.

"Bella, it's okay, if you want me to stop I will," I said as I looked into her eyes.

"No, I'm okay. You just startled me."

I slowly moved my finger in and out of her tightness.

She felt so good.

I put another finger in and I could feel her stretching against me.

I pumped in and out of her as I went back to lavishing attention on her clit.

She was moaning and saying unintelligible words above me.

I loved that I could make her feel this way.

"Edward, fuck so good," she panted as one hand gripped the back of my head pushing my face into her more.

I continued my movements and I could tell she was getting close to coming.

I pumped my fingers in and out faster as I nipped and sucked her.

She was panting and murmuring my name.

I felt her clench down on my fingers as she quivered and shook.

I pulled back to watch her come undone.

She arched her back off the bed as she moaned and nearly screamed my name.

"Yes, Edward, oh fuck, yes," she screamed as she came.

Her juices coated my fingers and I couldn't wait to suck them clean.

Her body started to relax and I was able to pull my fingers out.

I looked at them before I slowly brought them to my lips.

I sucked them into my mouth and licked her cum off of them.

I moaned at the taste.

Oh my god, she tasted fucking fantastic.

I moved up to captured her lips in mine, knowing that she'd be able to taste herself on my tongue.

She moaned as she sucked my tongue into her mouth.

Fuck, she was perfect for me.

Pulling back I looked into her eyes, "Bella I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. Thank you for making me feel so good."

"Your welcome, love anytime," I said as our alarm clock went off.

It was time for us to get up and get ready to head home to Forks.

I couldn't wait to get there.

I couldn't wait to make love to Bella.

I went to shower, knowing that Alice would soon be there to head hom


End file.
